Go Away!
by Deauliaas
Summary: Kelanjutan kisah Karin yang overprotective terhadap Sakura adiknya. Serta kegajean yang dilakukan oleh Gaara dan Sasuke yang polos demi mendekatkan diri kepada Sakura yang masih 'dibentengi' oleh Karin- kakaknya. Bagaimana aksi mereka? Silahkan dibaca. jangan lupa RnR yaaaa / Sequel fic 'S' dan 'terpengaruh' :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Go Away!**

**Cast : Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Mebuki, Mikoto, Karura, Karin, dan Suigetsu**

**Rate : K+ **

**Genre : Family, parody and lil bit humor**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning! OOC, typo atau misstypo, AU, banyak percakapan daripada deskripsi._.v**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 1 : Gaara  
**

"_Kaa-san_ ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Gaara.

"_Kaa-san _ingin pergi ke rumah teman _Kaa-san_. Gaara ingin ikut?" tanya Karura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

Gaara mengangguk dengan semangat, "Tentu. Gaara ingin ikut," jawabnya

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Gaara bersiap-siap dengan Temari-_nee_ ya?" Karura berucap seraya mengacak-acak rambut Gaara, "Hu'um," dan Gaara langsung melesat menuju kamar kakak tertuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di depan rumah teman Karura, Gaara segera turun dari mobil dengan bantuan Temari—kakak tertuanya.

"Pelan-pelan, Gaara," ucap Temari melihat adik bungsunya yang ceroboh.

"Karura! Lama tak berjumpa. Apa kabar?" sambut sang nyonya rumah saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang berkunjung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kushina," dan Kushina segera membawa tamunya untuk memasuki ruang tamu.

"Aaa~ Gaara. Ternyata kau tumbuh menjadi bocah tampan ya," ucap Kushina setelah mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh Gaara.

"Tentu saja. Gaara akan terus tumbuh menjadi bocah yang tampan dan akan membuat Sakura-_chan _jatuh cinta sama Gaara," ucap Gaara penuh dengan ke-_PD_-an seraya membusungkan dada.

"Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Iya. Sakura-_chan_ adalah nama teman sekelas Gaara. Dia sangaaaaaat cantik dan Gaara sudah menyalurkan kasih sayang Gaara untuk Sakura, Kushina-_ba_!" jelas Gaara.

"Eeh?" Temari pun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Gaara, "Menyalurkan kasih sayang?" tanya Kushina dan Temari kepada Gaara.

Karura hanya melihat Gaara dengan hati yang berdoa agar Gaara tidak memberi tahu kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

"Masa kalian tidak tahu sih? Itu loh, menempelkan '**ini**' Gaara dengan '**ini**' Sakura-chan," ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Kushina reflek menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Karura,

"Jadi, kau mengajari Gaara begitu?"

Karura menelan ludahnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Kushina dengan gugup, "Bu-bukan be-begitu! A-aku hanya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari mengiringi adiknya di belakang saat mereka sedang menyusuri kompleks perumahan tempat Kushina tinggal. Temari terkikik kecil saat mengingat kegagapan Ibunya menjawab pertanyaan dari teman karib Ibunya tersebut, serta saat mengingat ekspresi Kushina yang mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara.

"Hei, Gaara! Mau kemana kau?" Temari refleks berteriak saat melihat adik bungsunya berlari menuju sebuah rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di halaman belakang sebuah rumah, terdapat sepasang kekasih sedang bersantai ditemani anak kecil bergender perempuan di pangkuan seorang gadis berambut merah maroon.

"Hei, Suigetsu," panggil perempuan berambut merah tadi kepada laki-laki di sebelahnya yang sedang asyik bergelut dengan game yang ditampilkan layar _i-Pad_ miliknya.

"Ada apa, Karin?" jawab laki-laki bernama Suigetsu tadi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bukankah adikku ini sangat lucu?" Karin berucap sambil mencubit pelan pipi tembem adiknya.

Melihat Suigetsu tak kunjung menjawabnya, membuat gadis cantik berambut merah itu kesal, "Suigetsu~ benarkan?" tanyanya lagi dan kali ini disertai colekan dilengan laki-laki tampan tersebut.

"Iya… iya… Sakura sangat lucu. Saking lucunya, teman laki-lakinya langsung mencium bibir Sakura saat mereka pertama bertemu," jawab Suigetsu diiringi suara tawa diakhir jawabannya.

Karin yang hendak memarahi Suigetsu—karena telah mangingatkannya pada saat dia memergoki teman Sakura sedang mencium bibir Sakura, harus menghentikan niatnya saat mendengar suara Sakura yang menyebut nama seseorang,

"Gaara-_kun_?" Karin pun mengikuti arah pandang adiknya, yaitu pagar halaman belakang.

"KAU?!" teriak Karin, sehingga membuat Suigetsu yang terfokus pada layar _i-Pad_ terlonjak kaget.

Suigetsu yang tadi terlihat bingung akhirnya mengerti mengapa kekasihya tersebut berteriak. Suigetsu hanya tersenyum geli melihat Karin yang menggendong Sakura serta mendekapnya dan melihat seorang bocah berambut merah bata di depan pintu pagar yang bercelah-celah.

'Wajahnya seperti narapidana yang minta dibebaskan saja,' Suigetsu membatin dan tertawa dalam hatinya.

"Sakura-_chan_~" ucapnya dari balik pintu pagar. Karin yang mendengar bocah merah itu memanggil nama adiknya, langsung menatap tajam kearah bocah merah itu.

"Hei, _Nee-san_ bermata empat. Bukakan pintu pagarnya dong," ucap Gaara dengan wajah yang tanpa dosa. Dengan segera, Suigetsu memegang kedua lengan Karin—yang sudah panas mendengar penuturan Gaara.

"KAAAUUU! DASAR BOCAH MERAH TENGIIK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari kebingungan mencari adiknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang tadi. Namun, kebingungannya sirna saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang meneriakkan kata 'bocah merah'.

Temari yang sudah sampai di tempat asal suara, kebinggungan melihat adiknya di depan pintu pagar rumah seseorang dan seseorang lagi seperti sedang memaki-maki adik bungsunya—Gaara.

"Gaara? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Temari.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura-chan. Tapi, nenek sihir bermata empat dan berambut merah ini menghalangi Gaara, _Nee_-_san_," tutur Gaara polos sembari melirik kearah Karin yang mukanya memerah terpancing emosi dari anak kecil yang dia anggap mesum—karena sudah 'menodai' bibir adik tersayang, termanis dan ter- ter- lainnya.

Saat Temari mendengar geraman dari mulut Karin, dia langsung menggendong dan membungkam mulut lancang nan polos adiknya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Temari sempat ber-_ojigi_ seraya mengucapkan, "Maafkan adik saya yang lancing. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf. Permisi," dan dirinya langsung berlari sambil mendekap Gaara yang memberontak ingin betemu Sakura. Ckckck! Kasihan.

Karin? Dia hanya bisa menggeram dan memeluk posesif adiknya yang berada dalam gendongannya. Serta, Suigetsu yang hanya bisa meringgis geli akan tingkah laku kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Haii~ ini sequel '**_**terpengaruh**_**' udah keluar dan khusus untuk ini akan aku buat dua chapter. Chapter pertama udah diisi sama Gaara, berarti chapter dua nanti bagian untuk Sasuke XD *padahal ide nge**_**-stuck**_** disini makannya dibikin dua chapter* Maaf kalo judul dan ceritanya ga ada saling keterhubungan satu sama lain /bahasaelo**

**Silahkan menunggu untuk bagian nista Sasuke di chapter selanjutnya dan terima kasih yang 'dah mau baca bagian pernistaan Gaara /digambar. Maaf kalo misalnya fanfic ini kurang memuaskan ;; aku sudah berusaha loh ceman-ceman /ngeles /digiles**

**Yosh! Aku minta reviewnya ya ~~~~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bagian 2: Sasuke**

"Kita mau kemana, _Kaa-chan_?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Ibunya yang sedang menyetir.

"_Kaa-chan_ ingin menitipkanmu ke rumah _Obaa-chan_, karena _Kaa-chan_ ingin pergi berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan," jawab Mikoto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Sasuke tidak mau dititipkan ditempat _Obaa-chan_. Sasuke ikut Kaa-chan saja," sahut Sasuke sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Tapi Sasuke, _Kaa-chan_ tidak bisa menjaga Sasuke nanti. Bawaan _Kaa-chan_ akan banyak sekali," ucap Mikoto beralasan.

"Sasuke janji tidak akan bandel dan mengganggu _Kaa-chan_ deh. Sasuke akan jadi anak baik," ujar Sasuke memelas.

Akhirnya Mikoto mengalah dan berputar haluan. Yang awalnya akan mengantar Sasuke ketempat _Obaa-chan_nya, menjadi arah menuju _Mall_.

Sesampainya di _Mall_, Sasuke melupakan janjinya yang akan menjadi anak baik dan tidak mengganggu _Kaa-chan_nya. Kelakuan Sasuke malah membuat Mikoto pusing tujuh keliling, karena Sasuke mulai minta macam-macam—

"_Kaa-chan_. Sasuke ingin mobil-mobilan itu,"

"Waaah~ robot itu kereen. _Kaa-chan_ belikan itu buat Sasuke ya?"

"Sasuke mau mainan yang dibawa anak itu,"

—sampai—

"Sasuke mau kakak cantik itu!" Sasuke berkata polos sambil menunjuk sesuatu dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Sasuke! Itu _manekin_ atau bisa disebut boneka. Kau tidak bisa membelinya," ucap Mikoto.

"Tapi, Sakura-_chan_ punya boneka yang namanya Barbie dan dia bisa membelinya kok," ucap Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan kesabaran Ibunya. Tak lama, mata indah Mikoto menyipit saat melihat tulisan—

**PENITIPAN ANAK**

—dan legalah hati Mikoto saat ia melambaikan tangan kearah anaknya yang merengek dan memberontak minta diturunkan dari gendongan seseorang yang akan membawanya masuk ke ruang penitipan anak.

"Fuuuh~" Mikoto menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras dan mulai melanjutkan acara berbelanjanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin berjalan melewati arus manusia yang ada di Mall sambil menggandeng tangan adiknya—Sakura agar tidak hilang. Karin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari sebuah tempat.

"_Titipkan Sakura di penitipan anak ya. Karena, bawaan kita akan banyak sekali nanti,"_

Begitulah pesan Ibunya kepadanya. Karin menggerutu pelan, karena Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengantar Sakura ke penitipan anak. Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, Karin berbicara sebentar dengan salah satu wanita yang ada disana sebelum meninggalkan Sakura.

Mata indahnya memicing tajam setelah melihat anak laki-laki yang memiliki postur sama dengan salah satu teman Sakura di sekolah.

'_Anak itu kan temannya anak mesum panda itu. Kalau Sakura dekat-dekat dengannya, bisa-bisa Sakura 'dinodai' lagi,_' batin Karin meringis memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Karin pergi dari tempat itu setelah mengucapkan pembatalan untuk menitipkan adiknya. Namun, dua puluh menit kemudian, Karin kembali ke tempat penitipan anak sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Karena—

"_Kenapa kau bawa Sakura lagi, Karin? Bukannya Ibu sudah menyuruhmu untuk menitipkannya di penitipan ya?"_

"_Tapi, Bu. Di sana ada teman Sakura yang pernah mengganggu Sakura,"_

"_Itukan dulu. Mana mungkin dia berani mengganggu Sakura lagi, sedangkan di sana banyak yang menjaga?"_

"_Ta-tapi—" _

"_Sana cepat~"_

—dia barusan diberi '_kultum_' oleh Ibunya tercinta.

Di sana, Karin meminta izin untuk masuk sebentar ke ruang penitipan, dengan alasan harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan salah satu anak di situ.

"Eh? Ada Sakura-_chan_," ucap Sasuke terkejut melihat sosok Sakura yang jongkok di hadapannya yang sedang menyusun balok-balok kayu berwarna-warni.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sedang membuat apa dengan balok-balok itu?" tanya Sakura dengan yang tangan mulai ikut menyusun balok-balok bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke sedang membuat rumah," jawab Sasuke riang.

"Rumah untuk siapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Rumah untuk Sasuke tempati dengan istri Sasuke nanti," jawab Sasuke bangga.

"Istri?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat wajah Sasuke memerah melihat pemandangan manis di depannya.

"Istri itu… apa ya? Pokoknya Sasuke juga lihat di sinetron-sinetron itu loh Sakura-_chan_. Yang ada perempuan sama laki-laki—kayak Sasuke dan Sakura-_chan_, tidur berdua. Terus, nggak lama hasilnya perutnya jadi gede kayak bola," jelas Sasuke ngawur sambil memberi gambaran perut wanita hamil kepada Sakura dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kok bisa kayak bola sih?"

"Sasuke juga ngga tau. Tapi, katanya itu isinya bayi," jawab Sasuke dan penuh dengan kengawuran-,-

"Ba-bayi? Kasihan dong bayinya ngga bisa nafas," ujar Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Perut Sakura juga mau dijadikan seperti bola? Sini… biar Sasuke isi sama bayi," kata Sasuke cengengesan—tanpa tahu arti dari perkataannya barusan, sambil memegang perut Sakura.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan mengatakan suatu hal yang penuh dengan penekanan, "Apa yang kau katakan dan kau lakukan barusan pada adikku bocah,"

Sasuke yang merasakan aura-aura tidak enak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tanpa memindah tangan mungilnya dari perut Sakura. Setelah menyapa seseorang yang mengeluarkan aura seram tadi, Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya. Karena—

—kepalanya sudah diberi jitakan 'sayang' oleh kakak Sakura.

Dan Sakura? Dia sudah dibawa pergi dari tempat penitipan anak oleh Karin. Menurutnya tempat ini **sangat berbahaya** bagi Sakura. Dan Karin tidak peduli apabila dia dimarahi oleh Ibunya _lagi_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Hai~~~ Ini dia chapter duanya alias bagian Sasuke. Maaf kalo misalnya cerita ngga nyambung dan terlihat aneh dipemikiran kalian m(;_;)m soalnya otak bener-bener macet mau bikin apaan-_- sama lagi was-was nunggu pembagian raport hari Sabtu nanti ;_;**

**eungg— meskipun berkesan aneh ceritanya, maukah kalian memberiku review :3 Makasih banyak yang udah mau nge**_**review**_** chapter gagal ini m(T_T)m **

**Balasan review**:

**Sami Haruchi 2**: Ngga sabar liat Sasu? Kita sama XD ini udah update^^ makasih udah review…

**Aoi Lia Uchiha**: Aku juga mau dicium Gaara :' Si Sakura beruntung /bukaan. Ada typo? Mudahan chapter ini udah ngga ada ya^^ makasih udah rnr dan ngoreksi tulisan aku. Ini udah update~

**Human**: wks! Makasih~ ini udah lanjut.

**Andia Sakuchi**: Iyaaaa~ ini udah update. Makasih udah rnr.

**Neko Darkblue**: disini memang ngga dijelasin Gaara tau rumah Sakura dimana kok. Jadi, bukan kamunya yang ga mudeng :3 makasih udah rnr.

**Srzkun**: Gaara jangan disantet dong ka Steve QAQ tuh udah ada Karin yang berusaha menjauhkan :3

**Shin Mitsuna**: Loh buat apa aku ganti pair? Kan di fanfic ini ngga ada pair kok :) Cuma ada tokoh utama aja^^ maaf kalo ada kata yang salah aku jelasin._. baidewei, makasih udah rnr^^

**Uchiharuno susi**: oke~ ini udah update. Makasih udah rnr.

**Queennara**: Ini udah lanjut, kak :3 wks! Semoga chapter ini beneran parah seperti yang kaka minta~ hohoo~ XD makasih udah rnr.

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: hehee~ ini udah lanjut kak^^ makasih udah rnr Kak Wulan^^

**Mako-chan**: Ngga sabar ya? Sama aku juga kok :3 nih udah ku update kok. Makasih udah rnr.

**Love Foam**: hihiii~ juga ngakak pas bikin itu kok XD iyaaa~ makasih udah mau nunggu dan rnr^^

**Hanazono yuri**: Maaf ya ngga bisa update kilat :' lagi UKK soalnya. Ngga nyangka kaaaan /plaak. Makasih udah rnr.

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**: makasiiih aku tau aku cool :3 /bukanelo. Ini udah apdet, tapi maaf ngga bisa kilat :' maksih udah rnr.

**Koibito cherry**: Salam kenal juga^^memang cuma dua. Tapi, silahkan nantikan kejutan dari author deh XD /plaak. Makasih udah rnr.

**Cherry Lily Blossom**: ini udah lanjut^^maksih udah rnr.

**Zee Uchiharuno**: Iya kak~ ini chapnya Sasunyaan :3 Nantikan aja kak~ kalo ngga sibuk bakal aku buat lanjutannya terus sampai mereka jadi kakek-nenek XD /dor. Makasih udah rnr kak^^

**Amexki chan**: syukur deh kalo bisa menghibur^^ dua chapter apa lebih yaaa~~~ nantikan aja deh XD /plaak. Maksih udah rnr.

**Pindanglicious**: oke deh, Rin^^ ini udah apdet~ makasih udah rnr ya Rin /siapinbibir /nggak

**Euisratnasari8**: ini udah lanjut :) makasih udah rnr^^

**Me**: ini udah apdet^^ maaf ngga bisa kilat yah… makasih udah rnr :)

**Cherryxsasuke**: hehee~ ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah rnr :)

**A Lii Enn**: Iya, malah kelewatan salah kaprahnya XD /ngakak. Ini udah update, makasih udah mau rnr :)

**kHaLerie Hikari**: Ini udah update^^ makasih udah mau rnr:)

**Theadora75**: Ini dia next chapternyaaa~~~~ ^^:) makasih udah mau nunggu dan makasih udah rnr :)


End file.
